Episode 29
"Beloved Kei" is the 3rd episode of the season "Two Mirrors" and the 29th episode from total. Plot The episode begins with the episode's protagonist, Tae-Pon Sakairi, accessing the Hell Link at the stroke of midnight. She is doing so to protect her "beloved Kei". She wishes she could have been his sister, no, his mother, so she could stand at his side for the rest of her life, that is how deep her love for Kei is. At school the next day, Tae-Pon excitedly runs up to Kei-chan, who is with his girlfriend, Yumie, to wish him a good morning. As is their custom, they show their affection with a cheery "V!" and a victory hand sign just as Yumie drags Kei away, mouthing something horrid to Tae-Pon over her shoulder as they walk off. As Tae-Pon is left standing there with a steely look of determination in her eyes two school-mates come up behind her and tease her about being creepily obsessed with Kei and starting to be just like a stalker. Left alone Tae-Pon says to herself that she doesn't care what other's think, she's protecting him, when all of a sudden Ai Enma is behind her, asking; "Is this really what you want?" As Tae-Pon turns to face Ai she is no longer in the schoolyard, she has entered Ai's scarlet dimension. This is where all those who access the Hell Link are taken to have their contract laid before them and receive their straw doll. And of course, this is where they find out exactly how they will make restitution to Hell Girl... with their eternal damnation. Next, we see Tae-Pon cleaning her room in preparation a date Kei's has with Yumie, she even goes as far as to put a box of tissues under the pillow! She offers up a prayer that all goes well for Kei tonight, for this is his and Yumie's first time and Tae-Pon knows that Kei-chan is deeply in love with Yumie. Tae-Pon opens her window and we see that facing inches from her bedroom window is Kei's bedroom window. This is how their connection was formed, they've been able to see each other daily, with just a knock on the shutter, ever since they were young children. Kei opens up and apologises to Tae-Pon for having to use her room, but all Tae-Pon does is offer him good luck and a cheerful "V!" and tells him her parents will be late and to take his time. But it doesn't go as planned, Yumie sees a travel show as they watch TV on Tae-Pon's bed and tells Kei that she now wants her first time to be in Hawaii, all the while Tae-Pon is watching the light coming from her bedroom window from the park across the street. She is joined on the swings by Hone Onna pretending to be drunk and proceeds to tell her all about her relationship with Kei and the reasons why she is able to so happily see Kei-chan with a girl she despises. She says that the way she loves Kei is a new kind of love, a love she has invented herself. His happiness is paramount to her, she won't even admit her feelings to him in fear of changing their relationship and perhaps lose the thing which means the most to her in the process, seeing her beloved Kei-chan every single day. When Kei signals her, she leaves Hone Onna and goes back home to hear the bad news about Kei's date, but in keeping with her infinite devotion to Kei, she quickly produces a bank card and tells Kei to take Yumie to Hawaii and have his romantic holiday with her. He says he can't accept it but she won't take no for an answer and closes her window with a "V!" In her room, Tae-Pon looks furious and leaves her house, running on a mission. She manages to find Yumie and sees her, through a window, on a bed getting ready to make love with another man. Yumie and the man see her but Yumie tells the man not to worry. She has Tae-Pon all worked out and knows full well that Tae-Pon would never upset Kei by telling him his girlfriend is a two-timer. We next see Tae-Pon praying at a shrine for Kei-chan not to be rejected when she once again bumps into Hone Onna. She tells her about Yumie's affair and explains how she can't tell Kei, he's so sensitive and she can't stand to see him hurt. But it's too late, Kei has already found out that Yumie has been two-timing him, and that he was number two. Tae-Pon invites Kei into her room to comfort him and but after talking about Yumie's betrayal she goes to hug Kei and they end up on the floor together. Later on, Tae-Pon is once again talking to Hone Onna on the swings telling her about how she and Kei-chan had made love together. Hone Onna says how wonderful this is, that now they can become boyfriend and girlfriend. However, Tae-Pon tells her she was only comforting him and this is the only time it will happen as she cannot get too close to Kei. All love dies she explains, and as she says this she realises what a huge mistake she has made and runs home, telling Hone Onna she has become too close to her as well. When she returns home she lies in her room in a malaise and soon there is a knock at her window. She ignores it but Kei is persistent and eventually Tae-Pon opens up. Kei asks to come into her room but she refuses and closes her shutters. Kei says that he has finally realised that it is Tae-Pon he loves and begins to climb across the gap between the houses, all the while professing his love for Tae-Pon. Distressed, Tae-Pon opens the window causing Kei to slip between the houses smashing his head, face and body, first on a ledge and then on the ground injuring himself so severely that he dies. The next day at school everyone is talking about Kei's death and Tae-Pon hears Yumie telling to her friends that she was only pretending to be his girlfriend because she felt bad for him, always being pestered by Tae-Pon to be her boyfriend. When they turn to see Tae-Pon with a look of total fury on her face they run away, frightened. This is what sends Tae-Pon over the edge and outside the school she unties the red thread cursing Yumie to an eternity of damnation. Later on, Ai and the Three Straws are outside Tae-Pon's house, while Tae-Pon cries over the death of Kei-chan and Hone Onna tells the others that, after her talks with Tae-Pon, she wonders whether her tears are really for her dead friend or caused by her own fear of being alone. Finally, we see Tae-Pon sitting alone in her new room when there is a cheerful "Good evening" from a similar window to Kei's. A new boy who looks remarkably like Kei, greets Tae-Pon at the window, asking if she had just moved in, to which Tae-Pon turns to him with a happy smile and says..."Kei-chan". Gallery S2 EP 03 Tae.png|Tae Sakairi S2 EP 03 Kei.png|Kei Takada S2 EP 03 Yumie.png|Yumie Hanamura S2 EP 03 Companions.png|Ai and her companions Category:Episodes Category:Season 2